


Teruyama One Shots

by LeafBlossom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I have to many headcannons, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Softness, TeruYama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafBlossom/pseuds/LeafBlossom
Summary: I bunch of mini-stories I wrote/write because I love this rarepair and it needs more love!
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first kinda fanfic so please don't judge! I wrote this back in October and I'm just getting to posting it. I hope you guys like it though!

NickNames

“Tadashiiii,” Terushima whined from Yamaguchi’s bed while the other did homework at his desk.  
“Yuji I’m almost done, just a little longer,” Yamaguchi said not being able to hold in his giggles from his childish boyfriend.  
“You take too long though baby,” Terushima complained rolling on his stomach.  
“Babe, I have one more problem. Just wait,” Yamaguchi said laughing even more.  
“Mmmm, fine. And stop laughing,” Terushima said fake pouting. Yamaguchi laughed one more time before going back to his homework and Terushima went on his phone. After a while, Yamaguchi stood up and kneeled in front of Terushima to poke his face lightly.  
“Babe, babe, Yuji, wake up,” he said trying to wake his boyfriend up.  
“I’m up, I’m up,” Terushima said slowing opening his eyes to look into his taller boyfriend’s eyes. “You finally finished starlight,” he asked looking lovely at him.  
“St-starlight, th-that’s n-new,” Yamaguchi said feeling his face blush and looked away.  
“Well, you are my starlight,” he said sitting up to pull the younger one on his lap.  
“Sh-shut u-up, you dork,” Yamaguchi said hiding his face in Terushima’s shoulder.   
“You love it,” he said kissing Yamaguchi’s head. Yamaguchi didn’t say anything but pull himself into Terushima’s warmth.  
“Do you have any other nicknames for me,” Yamaguchi said after a while.  
“Well there’s freckles, baby, starlight, and oh butterfly,” Terushima said after a while of thinking.  
“Butterfly,” Yamaguchi said confused.  
“What? A cute name for my adorable boyfriend,” he said picking up Yamaguchi’s face to softly kiss him.  
“Shut up Yuji,” Yamaguchi said blushing and looking away.  
“Awww are you embarrassed my little butterfly,” Terushima said kissing his cheek.  
“Shut up dork,” Yamaguchi said turning his head to lightly punch the other. Terushima laughed as he held his boyfriend closer making them fall back.  
“Ow, Yuji,” Yamaguchi said laughing.  
“Sorry Tadashi,” he replied laughing as he kissed Yamaguchi’s cheek. Yamaguchi jokingly rolled his eyes before adjusting himself so he was halfway on the bed and halfway on his boyfriend.  
“You know butterfly, do you have any nicknames for me,” he asked.  
“Hmmm, babe and dork,” Yamaguchi said giggling slightly.  
“Rude much,” Terushima said laughing slightly.  
“You still love me though,” Yamaguchi said cuddling closer into Terushima’s chest.  
“I do, and I’m glad you love me back,” he said kissing Yamaguchi’s head.  
“Sh-shut up,” Yamaguchi said hiding his face in Terushima’s chest. He felt his boyfriend laugh from under him before kissing his head again.


	2. Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We love kinning Yamaguchi and putting our feelings onto him!! Except he has someone to comfort him and I just have cosplay and anime characters.....enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the love on the first story!! I have so much more to come so I hope you stick around!

Terushima waited impatiently outside his boyfriend’s door. It was currently midnight and Yamaguchi had called him crying. No matter how much Yamaguchi said they could just talk over the phone Terushima had presented of coming over. He was now rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet while he waited in front of the door.  
He heard someone come closer to the door before it slowly opened. It revealed a very tired Yamaguchi. His eyes were red, his hair was messy and he wore Terushima’s sweatshirt and sweatpants. He said nothing but walked into Terushima’s open arms and tried holding back tears.  
“Can I come in,” Terushima asked worriedly. Yamaguchi nodded before grabbing his hand and pulling him inside. Terushima closed the door behind him and took off his shoes before Yamaguchi hugged him again.  
“Y-you di-didn’t hav-have to come,” Yamaguchi said quietly.  
“I know, but I wanted to make sure you were ok. I also wanted to make you feel better,” he said rubbing Yamaguchis back.  
“Th-thank y-you. C-an we-we go t-o m-my be-bedroom,” Yamaguchi said.   
“Of course, do you want me to carry you,” Terushima asked. Yamaguchi nodded into his chest as Terushima picked him up bridal style and carried him upstairs. Yamaguchi gripped onto his t-shirt and slowly started to cry. Tsushima quickly walked into Yamaguchi’s room and shut the door with his foot before laying against the heading of Yamaguchi’s bed.   
Yamaguchi curled up in Terushima’s chest before starting to cry. Terushima rubbed his back and kissed his head and cheek while he cried.  
“Can you tell me what’s wrong,” Terushima asked softly.  
“Y-yeah, i-its ju-just. Gir-girls and p-people at sc-school,” Yamaguchi said in between breaths as he tried to calm down.  
“What were they saying? Whatever they say it’s not true,” Terushima said picking his head up and cupped his cheeks in his hands.  
“Th-they were saying, I wasn’t good enough to be on the team. They said I deserved to not be in the starting line up, they said I was- I-They said everything I ever thought about myself,” Yamaguchi said as tears started to fall again and he gripped on to Terushimas shirt.  
“Baby, none of that is true. They have no idea what there talking about, you are going to be the captain one day and help your team win nationals. You’re going to prove them all wrong one day,” Terushima said.  
“B-but what if I don’t. What if they’re right, what if they were right about everything,” Yamaguchi said crying even more.  
“First, anything they said bad about you is 100% wrong! You are the most amazing person I know. If you want I could beat them up for you, no one talks bad about my boyfriend, especially when he is so much better than them,” Terushima said lifting his head and wipe away the tears still left on his face.  
Yamaguchi left out a small giggle as he nuzzled into his hands, his soft smile appearing back on his face.   
“There’s the smile I love,” Terushima said softly before kissing the top of his head.  
“T-thank you for coming over Yuji, you didn’t have to,” Yamaguchi said looking away embarrassed.  
“Of crouse baby, I would do anything to make you feel better,” Terushima said smiling softly.  
“Can I get a kiss then,” Yamaguchi asked quietly. Terushima laughed quietly before pulling Yamaguchi into a soft kiss.  
“Do you want me to stay over,” Terushima asked pulling back for a second. Yamaguchi nodded as he smiled into the kiss. Yamaguchi pulled his boyfriend under the covers before cuddling into him. Terushima wrapped his arms around him and kissed him one last time before they fell asleep. As he slowly fell asleep Yamaguchi’s insecurities disappeared.


	3. Teams Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno dosn't know Yamaguchi and Terushima are dating untill now. How will the team react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you all so much for the love on this book! I didn't expect anyone to read this honestly but I'm so happy you guys enjoy it! Don't worry, I have many more stories to post!

Another game against Aobajohsai. It was the first set and Aobajohsai was ahead so Yamaguchi was pulled in.   
“You got this Yamaguchi,” Hinata and Yachi said. Yamaguchi nodded nervously before bouncing the ball a couple of times.  
“Just get it over the net, just get it over the net,” Yamaguchi repeated in his head. The referee blew the whistle and Yamaguchi threw the ball in the air. He hit short, it went over the net barley and landed out just a bit out of reach of the libero.  
Yamaguchi sighed in relief and was getting ready to serve again when he heard a “You got this Tadashi! Nice serve.” He smiled softly knowing exactly who it was. His moms never could come and the only person who called him that was his boyfriend Terushima. He served again this time getting it fully over the net. He served a couple more times before they pulled ahead and he was switched out after they received a shoot and earned a point.  
When he was switched out he looked up in the stands to see his boyfriend waving down at him a huge smile plastered on his face. Yamaguchi slightly laughed before waving back smiling and blushing. After they had won the game the team came out and congratulate each other before shaking hands with the other team. They walked out towards their stuff and started to stretch down.  
“Ruuu!,” the team heard someone yell. They looked up and saw Tanaka’s sister, Tusskishimas brother, Shimada, and Takinoue. They congratulated them and excitedly talked about their plays and improvements. Yamaguchi was only half paying attention due to him looking for a certain blonde.  
“Tadashi,” he heard someone yell. He looked past the group and saw Terushima running up to him smiling.   
“Yuji,” he yelled back pushing past everyone to run towards his boyfriend. He ran into him hugging him as Terushima slightly picked him up to swing Yamaguchi around.  
“I can’t believe you came, I said you didn’t need to,” Yamaguchi said as Terushima placed him down.  
“I know, but I wanted to surprise you. I’m glad I came though, you were doing so good,” Terushima said smiling goofily.  
“Shut up dork,” Yamaguchi said wrapping his arms around his neck.  
“You love me anyway,” Terushima said smirking and inching his face closer.  
“Your lucky I do, you dork,” Yamaguchi said smiling slightly. Terushima rolled his eyes before slamming his lips onto the others. Yamaguchi smiled into it as he pulled himself closer. They heard someone clear their throat and they quickly pulled back remembering where they were.  
“Yamaguchi, care to explain why you are kissing the Johzenji caption,” Suga asked.  
“I-well-uh, we’re-we’re dating,” Yamaguchi said turning back towards the group blushing like mad.  
“Wait, your dating the Johzenji caption? Isn’t he a fuck-boy though,” Hinata asked.  
“Hinata boke,” Kageyama said hitting the back of his head.  
“What? He looks like one,” Hinata said glaring.  
“I may look like it, but I love Tadashi too much to be one,” Terushima said wrapping his arm around his waist. Yamaguchi blushed bright red hiding his face behind his hands.  
“As long as you two are happy and safe, I’m happy for you,” Suga said happily.  
“S-Suga,” Yamaguchi said embarrassed as Terushima laughed.  
As everyone congratulated them Yamaguchi saw Tsukishima away from the group. Yamaguchi gave Terushima a concerned look which he returned with a nod. Yamaguchi kissed his cheek before walking over to Tsukishima.  
“You ok Tsuki,” Yamaguchi asked.  
“I knew you were bi, but Terushima? Really, out of all guys,” Tsukishima reponed.  
“He’s not as bad as he seems. I promise, we really love each other. Sure, he might look it but he’s an amazing person and boyfriend,” Yamaguchi said.  
“.......as long as your happy. I’m happy for you two,” Tsukishima said slightly smiling.  
“Thanks, Tsuki,” Yamaguchi said smiling and hugging him. The two walked back towards the group.  
After the second game everyone was packing up the bus, well everyone but Yamaguchi.  
“I’ll see you tonight at my house right,” Yamaguchi asked.  
“Yes, starlight. I just have to get my stuff, and I’m staying the weekend you can’t stop me,” Terushima said wrapping his hands around his waist.  
“Why would I stop you? I miss you during the week,” Yamaguchi said slightly laughing.  
“Yamaguchi! It’s time to go,” Nishinoya yelled.  
“Yeah, yeah. I’m coming, I’ll see you later,” Yamaguchi said putting his lips against the others. Terushima hummed in response as he planted one last kiss.  
“Bye starlight,” Terushima yelled as Yamaguchi walked towards the bus. Yamaguchi blushed before waving and yelling a goodbye and climbing into the bus.  
“Awww, starlight huh,” Hinata said as Yamaguchi sat down.  
“S-shut up,” he said looking away embarrassed.


	4. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some soft confessions from these two dorks for the soul. Yes, they are both blind as bats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for so much support on this book. I love seeing how many people enjoy these stories which gives me the confidence to post these and inspire me to make more.

It was a Saturday afternoon and Terushima and Yamaguchi had just finished their date(?)and we’re sitting on a park bench. Terushima called it a date to his friends but in reality, Yamaguchi thought they were just hanging out. After the inter-high, Terushima somehow got the freckled boy’s number but was too nervous to confess. The other problem was Yamaguchi had a crush on Tsukishima at the time.  
After Yamaguchi got rejected, however, there had grown closer and Terushima found his feelings grow for the freckled boy. The same with Yamaguchi, he slowly started to fall for the blonde and his feelings soon grew over time causing him to completely fall for him. Their friends could tell the sexual tension between the two. How they constantly flirted and the slight touches. Today, however, Terushima was about to take their relationship to the next level.  
“This was fun Teru. Thanks for asking me to hang out,” Yamaguchi said turning towards the other and smiling brightly. Making the other panic over the cuteness in front of him.   
“No problem freckles,” Terushima said smiling hoping a blush wasn’t prominent. They stayed in silence for a while until Terushima finally built up the courage.  
“Hey Yams, I-I have something to ask you,” Terushima said rubbing the back of his neck.  
“What’s up,” Yamaguchi asked turning to look at the other.  
“Ok, so, I-uhh, shit I’m bad at this,” Terushima said turning to look at Yamaguchi who was slightly laughing. Terushima took a breath before continuing,   
“Yamaguchi, I remember when I first saw you I thought you were the cutest boy I had ever seen. Seeing you in the crout made me see a different side of you which I loved. When you gave me your number I was stunned, how could someone like you agree. As we became closer I started to fall for you more but you liked your friend Tsukishima. I was destroyed until he rejected you, I had a chance but my priority was making sure you were ok,” Terushima said not being able to make eye contact as Yamaguchi looked at him blushing like mad.  
“I’m rambling aren’t I, shit. Look, what I’m trying to say is. I-I really like you Tadashi, like more than I’ve ever really liked someone,” Terushima said finally being able to look at the freckled boy. Yamaguchi’s face was bright red and sat stunned trying to process what the boy said. “I understand if you don’t return the feelings, I hope we can still-” Terushima started before Yamaguchi hugged the boy in front of him almost making them fall.  
“I-I like you too. I’ve liked you for a while but was scared someone like you wouldn’t like me,” Yamaguchi said putting his face in Terushima’s shoulder.  
“W-wait are you serious,” Terushima said as the other sat up. Yamaguchi nodded smiling softly and looking down. Terushima smiled back before hugging the boy in front of him who happily hugged back. They picked their heads up and stared at each other. Terushima took in every small detail on Yamaguchi’s face, every freckle, the way his bang hang in the front, his brown eyes, everything.  
Yamaguchi however flicked his eyes between the other’s lips and his eyes. “Can I kiss you,” Terushima asked. Yamaguchi said nothing but leaned in to put his lips against the others. Terushima was surprised at first but quickly melted into it warping one arm around his waist and the other on his cheek.  
Yamaguchi wrapped his arms around his neck and smiled into it making Terushima do the same. The two pulled back and smiled at each other. “Does this make you my boyfriend then,” Terushima asked.  
“Your such a dork, of course, it does,” Yamaguchi said giggling.  
“Finally! I waited forever to hear those words,” Terushima said making Yamaguchi laugh. They stayed like that for a while before Yamaguchi got up and dragged Terushima along with him to his house. They ended the day with them cuddling on the couch and feeling a weight come off their shoulders.


	5. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft morning fluff, that is all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for cliche moments and this is one of them. Do I regret it....nope!

Sunlight peaked through Yamaguchi’s room, waking up the shorter one of the two in Yamaguchi’s bed. Terushima groaned slightly as he opened up his eyes. He yawned before looking down to see Yamaguchi cuddled in his chest as both arms wrapped tightly around Terushima. He smiled softly as he moved hair from the side of Yamaguchi’s face.   
The other one smiled as he nuzzled into his hand making the other blush from the cuteness. He checked the time to see it was only 7. He yawned once more before closing his eyes and falling back asleep.

Yamaguchi slowly opened his eyes and saw his boyfriend cuddling against him. He smiled softly before placing a soft kiss on his lips and sitting up. He felt someone grab his wrist and he couldn’t help but laugh. “Yuji, I want food and coffee,” Yamaguchi said laughing as Terushima groaned letting go of his wist. Yamaguchi laughed again before kissing his cheek and getting up. He walked downstairs and walked into the kitchen. He started making coffee and while it brewed got down two bowls and a pack of oatmeal. While he did that he turned on his phone and turned on his music playing “Coming Out”

Terushima opened his eyes and quickly looked around the room. He remembered Yamaguchi was already downstairs so Terushima slowly rolled off the bed. He walked downstairs and into the kitchen and saw Yamaguchi dancing to “Cloud 9” while trying to make breakfast.  
Terushima couldn’t help but laugh quietly. “But when he loves me I feel like I’m floating when he calls me pretty I feel like somebody even when,” Yamaguchi sang as he leaned on the contour. Terushima smiled before going up behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist.   
“You are very pretty starlight,” Terushima said into his ear before kissing his cheek.  
“Sh-shut up you dork,” Yamaguchi said smiling slightly.   
“You are though, and you like it. You were just singing it,” Terushima said.  
“It’s not my fault a love song is catchy ok? But your prettier,” Yamaguchi said.  
“Mmm, I’m not sure about that,” Terushima said truing Yamaguchi around so he was facing him.  
“Well you are,” Yamaguchi said wrapping his arms around the other’s neck and smiling.  
“Stop telling such lies,” Terushima said kissing his cheeks making the other giggle.  
“Your such a dork,” Yamaguchi said laughing.   
“Your such a nerd,” Terushima said smiling.  
“Ouch, that’s new,” Yamaguchi said fake pouting. Terushima rolled his eyes playfully before grabbing Yamaguchi’s chin to turn his face towards him. He cupped his face and caressed his cheek just studying his face. Yamaguchi nuzzled into his hand before looking at the other.  
“You have pretty eyes Yuji,” Yamaguchi said. Terushima smiled as Yamaguchi kissed his nose.  
“Your freckles look really pretty on you,” Terushima said.  
“Dork,” Yamaguchi said smiling.  
“You love me,” Terushima said leaning closer.  
“And you love me, dork,” Yamaguchi said smiling before placing his lips on the other. Yamaguchi couldn’t help but smile between each one as he played with Terushima’s hair. Terushima smiled softly before wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him closer.  
“We should probably eat now,” Yamaguchi said between kisses.  
“Finne, but I want to kiss you more,” Terushima said pouting. Yamaguchi laughed before kissing his nose again.  
“After we eat we can cuddle and watch a movie ok,” Yamaguchi asked.  
“If watching a movie means just kissing you I’m fine with that,” Terushima said smirking before kissing both of his cheeks. Yamaguchi laughed as he pulled him in for one last soft kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the support on this book! I hope I live up to your guy's expectations and you guys still love these little short stories.


	6. Clothes Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi and Terushima are really close in height, so what does that mean? It means the two of them exchanging clothes and forgetting who's is who's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are so close in height so I will gladly wrote about them sharing clothes. Once again this is soft and thank you for the support so far!

It’s no surprise to their teams anymore when Terushima or Yamaguchi show up to practice in each other’s jacket or other pieces of clothing. It was no surprise either when Terushima surprised Yamaguchi one day outside his door smirking at him.  
“Hi starlight,” Terushima said smirking at the other.  
“Hi, Yuji! I didn’t expect to see you today-what did you do this time,” Yamaguchi said jokingly raising his eyebrows at his boyfriend.  
“Nothing just wanted to surprise my amazing boyfriend. And I’m wondering where the rest of my shirts are, and my sweatshirts,” Terushima said.  
“Did you check the laundry at your house? I don’t think I have any,” Yamaguchi said innocently. Terushima looked at him up and down and slightly smiled as he sighed.  
“Baby, you’re wearing my t-shirt right now. And you wore my sweatshirt at your last practice.”  
“Oh right! About that-,” Yamaguchi started before running back into his house.  
“Tadashi gets back here,” Terushima yelled as he walked in and closed the door smiling. He heard someone giggle from the stairs before he heard footsteps run up them and shut a door. Terushima rolled his eyes before slowly climbing out the stairs to Yamaguchi’s bedroom.  
He slowly opened the door and peeked inside to see a lump underneath a blanket on the bed. Terushima slightly laughed before walking in and closing the door.  
“I wonder where my boyfriend is,” he said out loud as he walked closer to the bed. He heard Yamaguchi snort in an attempt to hold in his laugh before pulling the blankets off him. “Gotcha,” he said grabbing Yamaguchi from the waist and pulling him off the bed. Yamaguchi squealed as Terushima held him slightly off the ground.  
“Yuji! Put me down,” Yamaguchi said slightly laughing as he lightly punched him.  
“Not until you tell me where the rest of my clothes are,” Terushima said softly smiling at him.  
“I have them all you dork,” Yamaguchi said sticking his tongue out at him as he set him down. “T-they smell like you, a-and I miss you when your not here so it reminds me of you,” Yamaguchi said quietly but loud enough for Terushima to hear.  
“Awww, you could have just said that baby. You don’t need to be so embarrassed, I do the same thing,” Terushima said kissing his cheek.  
“That’s where my favorite sweatshirt went isn’t it,” Yamaguchi said glaring at him.  
“Maybe….but can I have my shirts back now please and sweatshirts? I’m running out,” Terushima complained.  
“Fine, but can I at least keep one,” Yamaguchi asked.  
“Of crouse baby. But only one, I don’t want to show up naked to practice one day,” Terushima said slightly laughing.  
“Yay! And I want all my sweatshirts back, but one,” Yamaguchi said putting a finger in Terushima’s face.  
“Fine, can I get a kiss now? I haven’t gotten one yet,” Terushima said faking to pout.  
“Your such a baby, but of course,” Yamaguchi said before placing his lips against the others.


	7. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terushima and Yamaguchi going on a stargazing date? And it being soft? Yes, please!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in the works of making another Teruyama story except it's an actual story and not just a bunch of one-shots. Stay turned for that.

“Ok Yuji, can I open yet,” Yamaguchi asked as Terushima held on to his hand and dragged him somewhere.  
“Not yet,” Terushima said smiling, “Ok, now,” he said letting go of his hand. Yamaguchi opened his eyes and stared in confusion.  
“Yuji? Why are we are on a hill,” Yamaguchi asked confused.  
“Well-I-umm, I-I know you like stars and space. S-so, I wanted to take us stargazing,” Terushima said rubbing the back of his neck.  
“Awww Yuji,” Yamaguchi said hugging the side of him and kissing his cheek.  
“Wait, you don’t hate it,” Terushima asked surprised.  
“Why would I hate it? Come on now,” Yamaguchi said dragging the other to a higher spot. Terushima smiled softly as Yamaguchi dragged him along.  
“Is this ok,” Yamaguchi asked looking back at the other. Terushima snapped out of it and nodded as Yamaguchi layed down on the grass. Terushima followed suit and layed down next to him.   
“Hey, hey Yuji look,” Yamaguchi said nudging his sides and pointing at a cluster of stars.  
“Hmm, what is it,” Terushima asked shifting himself a bit and looking where Yamaguchi was pointing.  
“It’s the big dipper. I found one before you,” Yamaguchi said smirking lightly at Terushima.  
“Oh, so it’s a competition now. Huh, starlight,” Terushima said nudging the other.  
“Maybe, I’m winning though,” Yamaguchi said as Terushima tried to cover his eyes. “Yuji, stop,” he said laughing trying to push his hand away. As the two of them pointed new ones out they found himself shifting closer. Yamaguchi somehow ended up on Terushima’s shoulder with the other’s head on top and their hands were clasped together next to them.  
“Fine, you won. How are you so good at finding them,” Terushima complained.  
“You said yourself, I really like space and stars,” Yamaguchi said excitedly.  
“And that’s why I call you starlight, starlight,” Terushima said kissing the top of his head.  
“Shut it Yuji,” Yamaguchi said slightly laughing as he playfully hit him.  
“You love it,” Terushima said rolling his eyes. They stayed like that for maybe an hour longer until Yamaguchi started cuddling into the other’s chest and yawned.  
“Don’t get me wrong, I love this baby. But, I think it’s time to go home,” Terushima said running his fingers through Yamaguchi’s hair.  
“But your comfy,” Yamaguchi whined cuddling closer.  
“We can cuddle more at home ok starlight,” Terushima said.  
“Mmm, fine,” Yamaguchi said slowly sitting up as Terushima stood up. “Help me up,” Yamaguchi pouted reaching his arms out.  
“Your such a baby,” Terushima said smiling softly before helping the other up.   
“You still love me,” Yamaguchi said sticking his tongue out.  
“I’m glad I do, I love you starlight,” Terushima said placing his hand on his cheek.  
“I love you to Yuji,” Yamaguchi said leaning into the touch before softly kissing him.  
“You want to go home now and cuddle,” Terushima asked once pulling back.  
“Yeah,” Yamaguchi said smiling at him before yawing.  
“Ok, let’s go starlight,” Terushima said before kissing him one last time and pulling him down the hill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for the support on this book! <3 <3


	8. Can’t Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terushima being an insomniac is one of my favorite headcanons!! We love a supportive Yamaguchi and Terushima being insecure lol. Anyway, soft nights and fluff!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This book has reached 1000+ hits?! What the heck!!! I love you all<3 <3

Terushima moved around in his bed, trying not to wake Yamaguchi next to him. He’s never been able to fall asleep very well, ending up with many sleepless nights of just tossing or turning. It had gotten better when Yamaguchi started sleeping over, but there were still nights where he just couldn’t fall asleep.  
“Yuji, are you still up,” Terushima heard Yamaguchi say almost in a whisper.  
“Shit sorry Tadashi, go back to sleep,” Terushima said turning around to face him.  
“Can you not sleep tonight,” Yamaguchi asked ignoring what the other said before.  
“I-no, not tonight for some reason,” Terushima said sighing.  
“Do you want me to stay up with you,” Yamaguchi asked.  
“But you need sleep,” Terushima protested.  
“And so do you, so I’m staying up with you,” Yamaguchi said sternly.  
“Fine,” Terushima said slightly laughing. Yamaguchi moved closer so it was easier to grab his hand.  
“So, what’s bugging you tonight,” Yamaguchi asked.  
“Stressed about the school, I’m failing really badly. I’m trying my best though,” Terushima said hearing his voice crack.  
“Yuji, you’re doing amazing. Just keep working towards it, I’m helping you and supporting you the best I can,” Yamaguchi said lifting his hand to caress the others face.  
“I know, I just wished the teachers understood. I’m really trying” Terushima said feeling his emotions start to peak through.  
“Hey, hey, it’s ok Yuji. I’m here,” Yamaguchi said pulling Terushima in a hug. Terushima hugged back and placed his head in Yamaguchi’s chest trying to calm his breathing down. Yamaguchi ran his hands through Terushimas hair while whispering encouragement to him, Terushima felt a smile appear on his face again.  
“Have I mentioned I love you Tadashi,” Terushima asked peeking his head up.  
“Yes Yuji, every day. I love you more, however,” Yamaguchi said kissing his head.  
“Nope I do,” Terushima said smirking at him. They went back and forth for a while before talking about other things. Yamaguchi started rambling about a new show he started and Terushima couldn’t help but softly smile at him. He shifted so he could lay his head in the crook of Yamaguchi’s neck and wrapping his legs around the others.  
“You tied yet Yuji,” Yamaguchi asked continuing to run his fingers through his hair.  
“Hm, no not yet. You can keep talking though,” Terushima said nuzzling into his neck.  
“Ok, but are you sure I’m not being annoying,” Yamaguchi asked nervously.  
“Your never annoying butterfly. I love hearing you talk,” Terushima said kissing his neck. Yamaguchi rolled his eyes jokingly before counting. Terushima let out a silent yawn before slowly closing his eyes. Yamaguchi talked for a while until he looked down and saw Terushima sleep in his chest.  
“Aww, he’s so cute when he’s asleep. I guess we switched places tonight,” Yamaguchi thought smiling softly at him. He kissed his head one more time before slowly falling asleep with his hands still in the other’s hair.


	9. Meet The Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been able to stop thinking about Terushima sisters since I found out he has two!!! So Yamaguchi meeting them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last mini-story for this....story(?) idk

“You’re staying over tonight, right Tadashi,” Terushima asked as the two walked hand in hand towards Terushima’s house.  
“Totally,” Yamaguchi said happily.  
“Well, I need to warn you my sisters are home,” Terushima said rubbing the back of his neck.  
“I get to meet your sisters finally,” Yamaguchi said excitedly.  
“Yeah, I guess. But warning, there like my second parents,” Terushima said laughing.  
“I’m sure they’re not that bad, and at least you have siblings,” Yamaguchi said laughing and nudging him lightly. Terushima rolled his eyes playfully before nudging him back. The two finally got home and Terushima warned Yamaguchi one last time before walking in.  
“Azumi, Isamu! I’m home, and Tadashi’s with me,” Terushima yelled as the two of them walked in and took off their shoes.  
“Your boyfriends here! Azumi! Get downstairs if you finally want to meet Yuji’s boyfriend,” Isamu yelled as she walked out from the kitchen and Azumi came down the stairs. Yuji sighed as Yamaguchi laughed next to him.  
“Hi! You must be Yamaguchi! I’m Azumi, Yuji’s second oldest sister,” Azumi said smiling widely at Yamaguchi.   
“And I’m the oldest of us three, Isamu,” she said coming up from behind her sister.  
“Um, hi! Nice to meet you,” Yamaguchi said happily waving at the two.  
“So this is the person you’re always talking about Yuji. He never shuts up about you. We know a lot about you,” Azumi said laughing as Yuji blushed from embarrassment.  
“H-he does,” Yamaguchi said surprised.  
“Oh yeah. All the damn time! It was worse when you two first started dating or when he was first crushing over you,” Isamu said laughing as Yuji hit her.  
“Oh-I-umm,” Yamaguchi said flustered.  
“Don’t worry, we’re not going to question you or anything. You seem like a really nice guy, I’m surprised Yuji fell for someone like you,” Azumi said as Yuji hit her as well.  
“Shut up you two! Now can you stop bugging us and leave us alone,” Yuji asked his face red from embarrassment.  
“Alright, dinner will be ready around 7 maybe. Don’t makeout anywhere but besides your bedroom when we’re home and be safe,” Isamu said winking as she walked off and Azumi followed her laughing loudly. They left the two boys in the doorway flustered and embarrassed.  
“I’m sorry about my sisters, they’re kinda overprotective and annoying-”  
“Y-you talk about me,” Yamaguchi asked surprised.  
“I mean of crouse! Your my boyfriend and I l-love you,” Yuji said looking away blushing like crazy. Yamaguchi smiled at him before kissing his cheek causing Yuji to look at him.  
“If it makes you feel any better, I also talk about you….a lot,” Yamaguchi said blushing. Terushima smiled softly at him before turning his face to softly kiss his lips.  
“What did I say about making out?!”  
“We’re not making out,” Yuji yelled back as Yamaguchi laughed. Yuji laughed slightly before pulling Yamaguchi up the stairs to his bedroom.  
“I like you sisters Yuji, I have no idea what you were talking about,” Yamaguchi said as the two walked into his room.  
“I’m glad, and I don’t understand it either,” Yuji said smiling softly at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last and final story of this book thing, idk. Thank you guys for reading this and enjoying it! Different stories are coming soon! Once again thank you all for the support!<3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> If I guys like these and I get another support I'll post another mini-story because I have a lot.


End file.
